1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food packaging material for packing food, more particularly to a food packaging material having a uniform coating of oil, a method of manufacturing the same, and a mold for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food packaging materials are used to package food. Food packaging materials have been improved to enhance stability of food storage, whereas a problem that contents stick to a food packaging material is not solved.
For example, as to a food packaging material used as a top of a spoonable fermented milk product, when a consumer buys a fermented milk product and pulls the food packaging material, some contents stick to the food packaging material. In this case, consumers mostly give up the contents on the packaging material. The same problem occurs with respect to a food packaging material for packaging high-viscosity retort food, such as retort curry.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional food packaging material. In order to solve the above problem, there is a try at coating the surface of a food packaging material 10 with edible oil.
In this case, however, as shown in FIG. 1, force caused by surface extension of oil acts in arrow directions, so that the edible oil forms a plurality of agglomerated oil drops 20. When the edible oil is not uniformly applied, contents are not prevented from sticking to the packaging material.